Just a bit insane
by Radieschen
Summary: I´m back! Überarbeitet und ready for Runde Zwei! MarauderTime... Sydney Parker hat eigentlich genug um die Ohren... Quidditch, Abschlussjahr in Hogwarts, etc. Und jetzt hat sie auch noch mit diversen Maraudern zu kämpfen. SiriusOC, LilyJames, RemusOC


_Welcome back sag ich da nur! Richtig motiviert geh ich in Runde Zwei ( die darin besteht, die Storyzu überarbeiten und up-zu-loaden) bevor ich dann Runde Drei beginnen kann (bestehend aus einem Sequel). Also Freunde der Nacht, ich hoffe ich bekomme viiiieeeele Reviews mit konstruktiver Kritik, aberLob ist natürlich auch okay)_

_Also Ladies,let´s get ready for the geballtePower ofPadfoot aka the sexiest Askaban-Entflieher (uhm..ja auch der Einzige) ever, Prongs the sexiest Dad (leider glücklich mit Lily...) ever, Moony aka the sexiest Werewolf (uhm... leider etwas zu ruhig manchmal der Gute) ever uuuuuuund Wormtail aka ... Wurmschwanz eben!_

_A/N: Ich verdiene kein Geld (wär ja noch schöner), klau auch noch bei viiiiieeeeel begabteren Autoren (J.K.Rowling) und mache das nur aus Spaß!_

Gestern Nacht. Eine Nacht wie jede andere, in der ich eigentlich warm eingekuschelt im Bett liegen und darauf warten sollte, endlich einzuschlafen, von tollen Typen und meinem Lieblingssport Quidditch träumen (am besten kombiniert, denn was ist besser als besagter toller Typ nach einem anstrengendem Training… wie auch immer)? Traurigerweise gehörte diese Nacht definitiv nicht dazu… aber jetzt von vorne!

Nicht gerade motiviert (eigentlich total angepisst) lief ich mit meinen Mädels durch den Schnee in Richtung Hogsmeade. Ich trat wütend gegen alle möglichen Sachen, die auf dem Boden lagen, um meiner Aggression ein wenig Luft zu machen, was natürlich aber partout nichts brachte. Warum ich so wütend und aggressiv war? It´s all about Quidditch. Quidditch, mein erklärter LIEBLINGSSPORT, nebenbei erwähnt! Und zwar Quidditch, aus dem einfachen Grund, weil wir heute das Trainingsspiel gegen Hufflepuff verloren haben. Wir waren der klare Favorit! WIR! Und wer hat gewonnen? Hufflepuff! Gut, natürlich ist es kein Grund, sich so über ein verlorenes Spiel aufzuregen, das ja dazu nur ein Trainingsspiel war (was ich mir auch tausend mal von Lily anhören musste), dass man fast die ganze Zimmereinrichtung zerstört hätte, aber der Knaller kommt erst noch. Und wer hätte das gedacht, der Knaller beinhaltet einen Mann!

Seit einem Jahr spiele ich jetzt schon in der Hausmannschaft von Gryffindor als Jägerin. Und ich war gut, ohne Selbstüberschätzung! Das einzige Problem an der ganzen Sache war unser Kapitän, besagter Mann, McFarlane. Er hasst mich. Vielleicht lag das daran, dass ich ihm in unserem 5. Schuljahr einen Korb gegeben hatte, vielleicht aber auch nur an seinem unterirdisch niedrigen IQ. Auf jeden Fall kam er, dreist wie er war, kurz vor dem Spiel zu mir, ich war schon umgezogen, und eröffnete mir, dass er mich nicht brauchen würde, seine _Männer_ würden das auch ohne das schwache Geschlecht schaffen (sprich: mich, da ich nun mal das einzige weibliche Teammitglied war). Ich war so geschockt, dass mein Mund ganzefünf Minuten offen stand, so lange bis ich realisierte, dass das Spiel angefangen hatte. Und zwar ohne mich. Wütend stapfte ich zurück in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum und dann in mein Schlafzimmer um mich auf mein Bett zu schmeißen und auf mein Kissen einzutrommeln.

Muss schon ziemlich verrückt ausgesehen haben. Als Lily, Alice und Loreley schließlich zurückkamen und mich in diesem Zustand sahen, wussten sie sofort, was los war. Okay, es war auch zugegeben ziemlich schwer, nicht zu bemerken, dass ich nicht gespielt hatte. Sie erklärten mir allerdings mit einem gemeinen Grinsen, dass wir verloren hätten und dass das nicht etwa an Potter, unserem Sucher, Black, Frank und Gilbert, unseren Jägern (ja, wir hatten einen Ersatzspieler) oder an Jones und Longbottom, unseren Treibern gelegen hatte. Nein, es lag an unserem Hüter, der logischerweise McFarlane sein musste. Mein Gesicht erhellte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und als Loreley mir eröffnete, dass Potter der neue Kapitän werden würde, brachte ich es sogar zustande, zwei Sekunden zu grinsen.

Nehmen wir an, Potter würde Kapitän werden, dann hätte ich eine reelle Chance zu spielen. Ich hatte zwar nicht wirklich viel mit ihm zu tun, bis auf das er in meinem Jahrgang war, aber er wusste, dass ich besser war, als Frank. Trotzdem war ich immernoch ziemlich aggressiv. Ich bin temperamentvoll und mein Temperament lässt sich normalerweise nicht so einfach von der einen Sekunde auf die nächste runterschrauben. Nachdem Lily bei Potters Namen verächtlich aufgeschnaubt hatte, beschloss sie nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, um mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Es war schließlich Samstag, wir waren volljährig und morgen war keine Schule, also stand uns nichts im Weg. Ich kickte noch einmal nach meinem Kissen, das inzwischen auf dem Boden lag. Lily stürmte auf mich zu und nahm mir das Kissen weg. Sie war ja eigentlich die Sanftheit in Person, aber wehe irgendjemand reizte sie, dann sprühten Funken. Meistens passierte das bei Potter, ich stand auf Platz Zwei ihrer Reiz-mich-nicht-sonst-raste-ich-aus-Liste.

Aber mehr zu James Potter. Schulheld. Quidditchstar. Marauder. Verknallt in Lily. Das beruhte allerdings nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit, auf jeden Fall behauptete sie das immer. Ich war schon länger der Überzeugung, dass sie eigentlich genau das Gegenteil von dem empfand, was sie ihm immer zeigte, aber das würde ich ihr nicht sagen, ich war ja nicht lebensmüde! Obwohl Potter so ziemlich jedem Mädel den Kopf verdrehte, galt seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit immer nur Lily. Die allerdings interpretierte das ganze ein wenig anders. Sie dachte, er wolle sie nur als kleine Bettnummer. Er stellte sein ganzes Unterfangen zugegeben auch ziemlich blöd an. Es läuft immer nach dem gleichen Muster ab. James sieht Lily. Lily ignoriert James. James fängt an zu sabbern. James fragt Lily , ob sie mit ihm ausgehen will, während er mit der einen Hand durch seine Haare fährt und ein (seiner Meinung nach) verruchtes Grinsen aufsetzte (das bei jedem wirkte nur nicht bei Lily). Lily rastet aus. Lily sagt (schreit) „Nein". James ist geknickt. Lily auch. Ich fand das ganze einfach nur lustig und ich muss ehrlich zugeben, falls die beiden doch irgendwann mal zu einander finden sollten, würde mir James-Date-Strategie fehlen…

Alice Chase versuchte von beiden Seiten ein wenig zu vermitteln. Sie hatte von uns Vieren am meisten mit Potter, Black, Lupin und Pettigrew oder kurz gesagt, den Marauder zu tun. Sie war die Freundin von Frank Longbottom. Ja richtig, Treiber von Gryffindor. Sie redete mit James, wenn er wieder geknickt war, weil er eine Abfuhr von Lily bekam und versuchte Lily davon zu überzeugen, ihm doch eine Chance zu geben, bisher allerdings erfolglos. Alice war ein lieber Mensch. Man konnte echt nur gutes von ihr sagen, sie war praktisch unsere gute Seele. Es gab niemanden, den die nicht mochte und jeder mochte sie (Slytherins ausgenommen). Aber auf die Dauer fand ich dann das ewige Mutter-Teresa Verhalten doch ein wenig langweilig. Sie und Loreley waren aus Zaubererfamilien und kannten sich schon seit Sandkastenalter. Die Meisten aus unserem Jahrgang hatten uns zum weiblichen Gegenstück der Marauder auserkoren. In meinen Augen total unpassend. Erstens würde es sicher nicht so enden, dass jede von uns mit einem von ihnen zusammenkam, zweitens waren wir verantwortungsbewusst (auf jeden Fall verantwortungsbewusster als die Jungs, was aber auch nicht schwer war) und drittens und letztens hatten wir es uns bei den Lehrern noch nicht verschissen, wie die legendären Maraudern, bei denen jeder Lehrer (McGonagall ausgenommen) am liebsten schon bei der Erwähnung des Namens kreischend wegrennen wollen.

Vom Aussehen ähnelten wir uns alle nicht. Lily hatte feuerrote mittellange Haare, die ihr in sanften Wellen über die Schultern fielen. Ihre grünen Augen strahlten. Sie war perfekt. Aber es war nicht so, dass ich sie beneidete. Nein im Gegenteil, ich war froh, das ich meine Macken hatte. Alice war strohblond und hatte die längsten Haare von uns. Sie hatte ein eher rundliches Gesicht und passte haargenau auf die Beschreibung süß. Loreley hatte längere schwarze Haare und blaue Augen. Sie war dann eher die Mysteriöse. Und ich… ja ich war stur, sportlich, temperamentvoll und überhaupt nicht perfekt, mysteriös oder süß. Meine Haare waren eine Mischung aus blond, braun und rot und fielen mir bis kurz auf die Schultern. Meine Augen waren eine Mischung aus grün und braun und wenn jemand ein Wort als Beschreibung für mich gesucht hätte, hätte er keines gefunden. Ich war eben ich.

„So da wären wir", Lily öffnete schwungvoll die Tür und trat in den Drei Besen. Wir setzten uns an einen freien Tisch und bestellten unsere Getränke, Feuerwhisky, als die Tür ein zweites Mal aufging und nocheinmal vier Gestalten eintraten. „Oh nein." Lily schlug sich die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und murmelte etwas von wegen, es wäre einmal ein schöner Abend gewesen und sie hätte sich doch so gefreut. Und jetzt erkannte ich auch, wer die vier waren. Potter, dessen Blick an der immernoch fluchenden Lily hängen blieb, Pettigrew, der sich wimmernd umsah, Lupin, der gerade etwas zu Black sagte und eben dieser. Black. Sirius Black. Er war einfach er, so wie ich ich war. Ich kannte ihn, wie den Rest der Marauder nicht gut. Er spielte zwar auch Quidditch, aber trotzdem hatte ich noch nie mit ihm geredet. Bis auf das eine Mal… und am liebsten hätte ich diese Erinnerung gelöscht.

Es war Halloween und wir, die Oberstüfler von Gryffindor, hatten beschlossen noch eine After-Party in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum zu organisieren. Die Party war der Knaller, aber irgendwann auch vorbei und Lily und ich kehrten den ganzen Dreck zusammen, sozial wie wir waren. Black saß kauend auf einem Sofa und beobachtete jede meiner Bewegung äußerst Aufmerksam. Klarer Fall, er war betrunken. Und da er anscheinend keine andere Beschäftigung hatte, ließ er immer wieder etwas von seinem Essen fallen und wies mich freundlich („Hey Kleines, da is noch was!") darauf hin, dass ich noch nicht alles aufgekehrt hatte. Lily bekam das Ganze nicht mit, sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt Potter aus dem Weg zu gehen, der sich wenigstens produktiv am Aufräumen beteiligte. Nachdem mich Black das dritte Mal „Kleines" genannt hatte reichte es mir und ich giftete ihn an, er solle gefälligst seine große Klappe halten. Ratet was, er tat es nicht. Toll. Ich hasse Leute, die nur dann mit mir reden, wenn sie betrunken sind! Black ist zwar Mr Awesome, aber leider leider wusste er das auch.

Black antwortete Lupin und deutete in unsere Richtung. Oh nein, die wollten doch nicht etwa… doch wollten sie.

„Ähm, würde es euch etwas ausmachen, wenn wir uns zu euch setzen?" Ganz gentlemenlike lächelte Lupin, der netteste Teil der Jungenclique uns an und weder Lily noch ich hatten Lust ihn wegzuschicken, vor allem da wir wussten, wie sehr sich Loreley darüber freute. Sie lächelte ihm zu und er zwinkerte zurück, was sie augenblicklich rot werden ließ. Ich beobachtete die zwei ein wenig und widmete mich dann wieder stumm meinem Butterbier.

Die Stunden vergingen wie im Flug und Frank war inzwischen auch dazugekommen. Alice und er waren die ganze Zeit am Turteln, Black sah sich um, Lily versuchte James zu ignorieren, Loreley flirtete mit Remus, Pettigrew war eben anwesend und ich beobachtete das Geschehen. Wir waren alle nicht mehr so nüchtern, und ich konnte feststellen, dass Lily sogar lächelte, wenn sie mit James sprach. Ich lehnte mich ein wenig zurück und betrachtete Black. Seine tiefschwarzen Haare fielen ihm Strähnchenweise ins Gesicht und die Deckhaare hatte er mit einem kleinen Zopf zusammengebunden. Zopf war übertrieben, eher Zöpfchen. Aber es sah verdammt gut aus. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und vertrieb die Gedanken an Blacks Haare und trank einen Feuerwhiskey.

Nach zwei Weiteren entschlossen wir uns, es war inzwischen nach Mitternacht, zurück zum Schloss zu gehen. Verantwortungsbewusstsein lässt grüßen. Pettigrew musste noch einmal für kleine Zauberer und wir stellten uns schon nach draussen und warteten auf ihn. Ich drehte mich gerade zu Alice um, um sie etwas zu fragen, als sie mich anrempelte und ich direkt gegen Black donnerte. Aus Reflex stützte ich mich mit der einen Hand auf seinem Arm und mit der anderen auf seiner Brust ab, richtete mich aber blitzschnell wieder auf. „Sorry." Ich grinste etwas verlegen und wollte mich wieder umdrehen als Black mir antwortete. „War aber eine ganz schön plumpe Anmache, findest du nicht?" Im ersten Moment realisierte ich überhaupt nicht, was er von mir wollte. Dann wurde es mir schnell klar. „Hey verarsch mich nicht." „Kleines, wollen wir nicht schon hochgehen?" Er sah mich mit diesem durchdringenden Blick an, den er zu Hause bestimmt immer vor seinem Spiegel übte. Meine Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und alle um uns herum fingen an leise zu kichern.

Ich zwinkerte ein paar Mal und testete ob ich aus einem bösen Traum aufwachte, aber Black stand immernoch mit diesem unverschämten Blick vor mir. „Ähm… nein, eigentlich nicht." Ich sah fragend zu Alice aber diese hob nur lachend die Schultern. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ließ Black stehen. Immer noch ziemlich verwirrt lief zu Lily und als Pettigrew endlich kam, machten wir uns auf den Nachhauseweg. Der verlief eigentlich relativ unspektakulär, bis auf das Black in jeder Situation ein „Baby, willst du noch mit zu mir kommen?" einwarf, und mich immer wieder mit seinen fast schwarzen Augen ansah. Meine Nerven waren echt am Ende, aber der Alkohol tat seinen Teil dazu, dass ich mich einfach nicht darüber aufregte, denn genau das tat ich. Mit jedem „Baby" oder „ Kleines" funkelte ich ihn ein wenig böser an und ich glaube das gefiel ihm! Freak!

Endlich waren wir im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen und Alice und Frank verabschiedeten sich mit einem langen Kuss voneinander. Grinsend betrachtete ich Loreley und Remus die beide ein wenig verlegen den anderen ansahen und Lily und ich warfen ein „Tschüß" in die Runde und liefen die Treppe zu unserem Schlafzimmer. „Hey Baby", rief mir Black hinterher und anstatt ihn zu ignorieren, wie ich es im nüchternen Zustand getan hätte, drehte ich mich noch einmal zu ihm um, „träum von mir."

_Naaaa? Naaaa? Stellt ihr euch Sirius auch grade vor dem Spiegel vor, wie er diesen Schlafzimmerblick übt? Ich schmelze dahin! Ach, kennt ihr die Bedeutung des kleinen lila Knöpfchens? Drückt doch einfach mal drauf, schreibt ne kurze Review und ich schwöre euch, ich werd antworten )_


End file.
